Angelfire
by Satta Kurosama
Summary: A dark organization surfaces during the aftermath of Operation Meteor. Information comes in the form of a young woman. The pilots find themselves thrust into this underground world of resistance. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that I wrote and posted in 2007 on my other account (Acacia Eastbramble). I have edited it slightly just to make it easier to read. It isn't my best writing, but some people enjoyed it so instead of just taking it down, I posted it to my other account (this one).**

* * *

"Some battle, there must have been at least two hundred mobile dolls," Duo said with a sigh as the other Gundam pilots began to get out of their mobile suits.

"They'll come back with even more next time," Quatre said with concern.

"I say bring 'em on! Those mobile dolls are no problem!" Duo said with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"We should get some rest; you never know when they're going to come back," Trowa said as he began to walk past them.

"Hey Heero, you ever coming out of that thing?" Duo asked as he turned to face the Wing Zero.

"Guys we got a problem," Howard said from the deck above them, "There seems to be a straggler, and it's headed straight for us."

The pilots all looked at each other, they were slightly confused as to why this was a problem.

"So, just shoot it down," Wu Fei said after a couple moments silence.

"Alright, if you say so, but you should know, it isn't a mobile doll, someone's inside it," Howard said as he began to walk away toward the bridge.

"Wait, is the suit still intact?" Heero said from the open cockpit.

"Barely, as far as we can tell the pilot is either unconscious or has a death wish," Howard replied.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.

"I mean it's going at a beeline straight toward the hull of Peacemillion," Howard replied.

"The pilot must be unconscious," Trowa said.

"Leave them, it won't cause our ship much damage and it will destroy them," Wu Fei said harshly.

"Wait, but that person will die," Quatre protested.

"What's your point? The guy's an enemy," Duo said.

"So, they obviously weren't suited for combat and at any rate the person aboard could do us no harm if they're unconscious," Quatre argued.

"He's got a point, and who knows they might be useful for questioning," Heero said from the cockpit of Wing Zero.

"Alright Heero, can you bring the suit in?" Howard asked.

"Yeah," Heero said as the cockpit closed abruptly and the Gundum came to life and left the hangar only to return a couple moments later with what looked like the remains of a mobile suit.

"I doubt if they're still alive in that hunk of junk," Duo said as he walked over toward it.

Just as he approached it the cockpit hissed open and the seat ejector kicked in and shot the pilot a good twenty feet in front of Duo. The pilot began to rise slowly and painfully as they began to rise their helmet slid off onto the floor revealing dark brown hair, about the same length as Duo's but it wasn't in a braid.

"Hey you okay?" Duo asked as he began walking toward the person who was now up but was still facing the other way. The pilot quickly turned and would have shot Duo if not for Heero's quick thinking; he shot the pilot's gun out of their hand which left them with the reverberations going up their right arm which was apparently hurting them quite a bit. When the pilot finally managed to move enough for the Gundum pilots to see them through the mass of long, straight hair they found that the pilot was a girl.

"She's just a young girl," Sally said from the deck where she, Noin, Howard and Hilde were watching.

"Figures," Wu Fei said with distaste, this earned him a well-deserved glare from the three females who were watching.

"Hey we're not going to hurt you," Duo said as he started walking toward her slowly. She gave him a look of terror then turned and shot off in the other direction. She only got about ten yards before she stumbled and fell to the floor, her leg was apparently hurting her badly.

"Can someone get a medic in here?" Duo said; it wasn't so much a question as a demand. He walked toward her again, but a little faster, if he wanted to get to her before she started running he would have to get to her quickly. When he finally reached her she hadn't noticed him get there. He put his hand on her shoulder lightly, but this still caused her to flinch in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Duo said quietly. She turned and looked up at him curiously, not with trust but she wasn't as scared as she could have been. She was pretty, he imagined but she could hardly be called that in her present condition. Her hair was tangled, she was bleeding from some cuts on her face and her clothes were dirty and blood-stained. And yet not one tear had fallen from her crystal blue eyes since she had gotten here.

"What about those medics?" Duo asked again, but for some reason he could not get past the look in the pilot's eyes; it was fear, but not fear of him, fear of something else. Moments later the medics ran over and gave her an anesthetic then put her on a stretcher and walked off toward the infirmary.

"I forgot to ask what her name was," Duo said after the medics had walked off.

"Well I'd imagine you could ask once she wakes up," Trowa said as he walked up next to Duo, as well as the other Gundum pilots.

"Yeah, I know that," Duo said.

"She seemed so scared," Quatre said with concern.

"Yeah, do you guys really think keeping her is such a good idea?" Wu Fei said as he crossed his arms and scowled, "After all she is just a woman and she is an enemy."

He got another glare from everyone, even the other Gundam pilots.

"Shut up Wu Fei," Duo said.

"He has got a point," Heero said as he jumped down from Zero's cockpit.

"What Heero? I can't believe you're actually siding with this guy," Duo said as he pointed disdainfully at the sexist Gundam pilot, Wu Fei.

"Not all of it, just the part about her being an enemy," Heero said as he walked over to the rest of the pilots.

"Doesn't matter now, we've already taken her in," Trowa said as he crossed his arms.

"That doesn't mean we can't still get rid of her," Heero said as he too crossed his arms.

"That wouldn't be the right thing to do though, think about it, if we're kind to her she may be easier to question," Quatre explained hopefully.

"I suppose you've got a point," Heero said.

"She may cause us trouble though," Trowa said.

"And that's the last thing we need," Wu Fei added.

"Come on, how much harm could she do?" Duo started enthusiastically, he needed to convince them to keep her, "After all, it's like Wu Fei said: she is just a woman."

With that Duo turned and crossed his arms with a grin; he had them.

"Alright Duo, I guess we'll keep her," Heero said, Duo was just about ready to flaunt his victory, but Heero wasn't finished, "But she's your responsibility, everything she does wrong comes down on you, so, you sure you still want to keep her?"

Duo stood there, this was like having a pet and he hadn't ever had a pet before, well he had a goldfish once but it died after three weeks. _I don't even know her and I'm sure she would hate being compared to a pet_ Duo thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure, no problem," He said confidently.

Later that evening Duo decided he would check up on his little "pet." She would probably kill him or at least attack him if she ever found out that's what she was being compared to.

"Hey, how's our girl doing?" Duo asked one of the medics.

"Very well actually, she did receive a slight concussion, but other than that just some cuts and bruises," The medic replied cheerfully as he handed Duo the report.

"Really? That's great," Duo said as he skimmed over the pile of papers on the clipboard.

"Yes, we were amazed at how quickly her body accepted the antibiotics and how quickly it began to heal itself," The medic continued as he took the report back from Duo.

"No broken bones?" Duo asked as if the x-rays weren't enough.

"None at all," The medic replied.

"Wow," Duo was amazed the girl looked so beat up when they brought her in, he couldn't imagine her not having any serious injuries.

"We were just as impressed, in fact now that I think of it she should be able to walk around a bit," The medic said, then there was a beeping and he looked down at the pager on his belt, "Excuse me." He walked off down the hall and went into a doorway.

It didn't take Duo that long to find the girl's room, she was at the far end of a dead end hallway. It was Heero's doing, Duo was sure, it was a strategic advantage; if she tried to escape there would be only one hallway to go down. Duo didn't bother knocking on the door for fear she might be asleep, he just opened the door quietly. She was standing, the hospital gown was lying on the bed; her back was facing Duo and of course being a guy, Duo didn't turn away, but being a gentleman, he didn't walk over to her or give her any reason to turn toward him and it wouldn't have mattered, she was wearing a bra. He couldn't help but stare at the gashes on her back though. Once she had her shirt on she turned toward him with a slight squeak.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything," Duo said as he laughed a bit and threw his hands up in the air.

She cocked her head at him curiously. He stepped forward and in turn she stepped back.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked as he took about a half step back.

She nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay, do you think one of the others is going to hurt you?" Duo asked.

She nodded.

"Okay, um, Heero Yuy?" he asked.

She cocked her head, and then it occurred to him that she didn't know any of their names.

"Um, the one that shot the gun out of your hand," Duo explained.

She shook her head, no, which surprised him.

"Trowa Barton, his hair goes over his left eye?" Duo asked again.

She shook her head.

"Quatre Winner, the only blonde, and he looked really worried?" Duo asked although he highly doubted anyone could be afraid of Quatre.

She cocked her head and almost smirked then she shook her head as if it were obvious.

"Wu Fei Chang, oriental, looks really severe and his eyes look like this?" Duo said as he pulled at the skin on the outside edge of his eyes.

She giggled a little and then took on a serious and somewhat worried face and nodded. He didn't blame her for being afraid of Wu Fei, he was scary.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Duo said.

Then she did what he considered to be the oddest thing yet, she pointed at him and cocked her head.

"What? What's wrong?" Duo asked frantically, "Do I have something on my shirt or what?"

Duo looked himself up and down but couldn't find anything wrong. She giggled and shook her head then made some gestures.

"Oh, you want to know my name? Is that it?" Duo asked.

She nodded then looked at him curiously.

"The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell, by the way do you have a name?" he asked.

She looked at him as if he were stupid then nodded her head.

"Do you speak?" he asked.

That time she laughed and nodded again.

"Okay then, what is your name and why haven't you been speaking?" Duo asked, was she just trying to irritate him.

"Lyn, Lyn Terris. And because you only asked yes or no questions," Lyn said as she stuck her hand out.

He looked at her strangely then at her hand then back again.

"You're supposed to shake it, see," She said as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I know," He said.

"Then why did you look at me like that?" Lyn asked.

He looked at her like that because she was beautiful; her once tangled dark brown hair was now smooth and had a bit of a curl to it, her clear blue eyes were no longer cold, pain filled or full of fear, her tan face was no longer covered in blood and instead of the clunky piloting suit she was wearing jean short, shorts, and a plain black tank-top. Now that he thought about it she wasn't beautiful, she was stunning.

"Duo, Duo…" Lyn trailed off as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"You-who, you in there, Duo?" she continued, but to no avail.

"Duo, you're doing it again," she continued.

"Huh? What? Doing what again?" Duo asked as he jolted a bit.

"You're looking at me strangely again," She said.

"Oh sorry," He apologized then looked away a bit. "Hey what do you say we get out of here and go see the other pilots?"

"Um…" Lyn started.

"Come on, I promise Wu Fei is harmless, I wouldn't let him hurt you anyway," He explained.

"I guess, I'd do just about anything to get out of this place," She said as she got up and walked toward the door with him.

"Hey, look who's up," Trowa said as Lyn and Duo walked through the door into the galley.

"Feeling better?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, thank you," Lyn said with a smile, she could tell Quatre and her were going to get along just fine.

"Okay Lyn, this is…" Duo started but Lyn held her hand up.

"From left to right it's Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Wu Fei. Am I right?" she asked as she sent an expectant look back at Duo.

"Yup, wow, you learn fast," Duo said with a smile, "Alright guys this is Lyn, she's from the United States on Earth and she isn't an enemy, her brother is so go easy one her." He was so pleased with the amount he had already learned about her in just the short walk to the galley.

"Why were you in the mobile suit?" Heero asked, he wasn't going to give her any room to relax before he started asking questions.

"All of the escape pods from the transport shuttle I was on were gone," Lyn answered with surprising ease.

"And yet there were still mobile suits aboard?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"Only the ones that hadn't been equipped for space yet," Lyn answered so coolly and calmly.

"Which Gundum attacked your shuttle?" Trowa asked abruptly from his corner of the room.

"I do believe the captain said Gundam 03: Heavy Arms, I think they call it," Lyn said as she searched the pilots' faces for a trace of guilt, "That's your Gundam, isn't it Trowa?" He had "I did it" written all over his face.

"Yes," He said with a surprisingly straight face.

There was a long silence that was beginning to bother just about everyone except Lyn.

"Well then, what's done is done I suppose," Lyn said with a sigh and an awkward, obviously fake smile, "I try to make a practice of not holding grudges."

Wu Fei rolled his eyes and huffed.

"If you have something to say Wu Fei, say it," Lyn said, her voice raised a little.

"You don't really expect us to believe you won't have any hard feelings toward Trowa, it isn't possible," Wu Fei said smartly.

"Oh, why is that?" Lyn asked.

The other pilots were so hoping she wouldn't go so far as to ask him why.

"Women are incapable of forgiving anyone that quickly, it just isn't their nature," Wu Fei retorted.

"Oh isn't it? And what would you know about women, Wu Fei? Please, enlighten us," Lyn asked harshly as she leaned down until she was even with and six inches away from his face.

"Well, um…" he trailed off as his gaze drifted from her face to her chest then back, "I, uh…" he continued stuttering until now he couldn't pull his gaze away from where it shouldn't be.

"Wu Fei," Lyn said as she clapped her hands in front of his face.

"I'm up here sweetheart," Lyn said as she snapped in his face and pointed at her face.

"Oh, I, uh…" Wu Fei stuttered and looked away completely.

"Wu Fei, how did you ever get a girlfriend?" Lyn asked as she stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think Wu Fei has ever had a girlfriend," Duo said as he leaned back in his chair.

Judging by the lack of response from Wu Fei, it was true.

"Well you'll never get one if you continue being a sexist slug!" Lyn yelled as she walked through the door.

"You tell him Lyn!" Duo yelled after her.

"Girls also don't like it when guys stare at their asses either," Lyn said through the door as she walked down the hall toward the hangar.

The room was completely silent; no one had ever had the guts to stand Wu Fei up like that.

"I'm going to head to the bridge and check in with Howard to see how the suits are doing," Trowa said as he rose and left through a door on the other side of the room.

Once the door had shut Duo let out a sigh.

"He's not going to the bridge is he?" Quatre asked although he was almost positive what the answer was.

"No, he's going after her," Duo said, this earned an expectant look from the other pilots, "Poor guy, he can't stand the pain he must have caused her, of course I wouldn't either."

"Me neither, her whole family was taken from her," Quatre said from the spot where he was leaning against the wall.

"It's only natural for him to feel guilty but not so guilty that he would go out of his way to make things right, even though we don't want to admit it, I'm sure we've all separated families like this before, so why can't we just move on like always?" Duo said as he relaxed a bit and let out a sigh.

"Because she's different," Heero replied sharply, the shock of his voice was enough to draw the other three pilots' attention, "For some reason we can't explain, this girl is having an effect on us, she appears to strike each of us at our one weak point, I don't trust her."

"What do you mean 'weak point'?" Quatre asked.

"No matter how hard we try to hide our emotional and mental weak points they are still there and somehow she has managed to hit each of our weak points without even getting to know us, so I say again: I don't trust her," Heero explained.

"What's not to trust? Just because someone found your weakness Heero doesn't mean they're a bad person, I think you're just afraid this girl could get under your skin," Duo protested.

"It doesn't matter we need her off this ship, she has to leave as soon as possible," Heero said with finality.

Then an alarm went off and they headed for the bridge.

Meanwhile Trowa had set off to find Lyn, he didn't know why but for the first time he felt completely inclined to help someone he knew nothing about. He was almost positive she would be in the hangar and sure enough there she was, sitting against the inside of one of Heavy Arms' feet. Her knees were pressed against her body and her head was resting on her knees, causing her hair to drape over her face and spill onto the floor, she was crying. Trowa felt a sudden pang of extreme guilt, it was his fault she was crying, it was his fault her family was gone, it was his fault she was stranded here with them. Upon hearing footsteps, Lyn quickly wiped tears away from her eyes and sniffled a bit, lucky for her she hadn't been crying very hard.

"Lyn," Trowa said in an almost questioning tone.

"Oh, hello Trowa," Lyn said with a sniffle.

"Do you mind?" he asked as he gestured to the ground next to her.

"No, it's fine," she replied with shaky smile.

Trowa sat down next to her and there was a long silence.

"You know, you shouldn't feel guilty," Lyn said, Trowa looked at her and slightly cocked his head. "I know that's why you're here, I knew it the moment I heard someone coming, it isn't your fault Trowa," Lyn said sweetly as she gave him a genuine smile.

It was strange, it seemed that no matter how many times he told himself it wasn't his fault he always came back to the conclusion that it was, but when she said it, it seemed to have a bit more meaning.

"Thanks, it means a lot more when I hear it from you than when I tell myself that," Trowa said, he was now staring at the floor beside him.

He was too busy observing the ground to realize his last comment made Lyn blush even though it wasn't meant to.

"I know it seems strange but just your forgiveness doesn't satisfy me, if you ever need anything I want you to come to me first, I don't know any other way to pay for what I've done," Trowa said as he looked up at Lyn.

"If that's what you feel like you need to do then it works for me," Lyn said with a smile.

That smile, Trowa just didn't get it, she was so unlike any other girl he had ever known that she was almost completely alien to him. He didn't understand how she could have such a genuine smile less than half an hour after she found out he was the one responsible for the loss of her family. When he came back to reality, he realized he had been staring at her the entire time.

"Oh great, not you too," Lyn joked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry," Trowa said as he shook his head and looked away a bit.

"Man, it's like you guys had never seen a girl before," Lyn teased, "What am I some kind of alien?" Lyn laughed a bit but then stopped when she realized Trowa wasn't laughing.

"Geez, what is this, a crowd or a jury?" Lyn said, she paused and looked at Trowa expectantly, "Nothing, absolutely nothing, I will get you to smile, Trowa Barton, I will!"

Just then an alarm went off and blared loudly.

"What did I say?" Lyn asked.

"No, that's the alarm, we need to get to the bridge," Trowa said as he motioned for her to follow him as he quickly made his way to Peacemillion's bridge.

"What's going on?" Lyn asked as she ran down the hall after Trowa.

"I don't know, that's why we're going to the bridge," Trowa said as he stopped and looked back at her.

Just then the ship shook throwing Lyn into Trowa.

"You okay?" Trowa asked as he steadied her then turned to leave again.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Lyn asked as she sped up and waked alongside him.

"We must be under attack," Trowa said as he continued toward the bridge, "Once we get to the bridge you need to sit down and stay quiet."

"Yes sir!" Lyn exclaimed with a mock salute as they neared the bridge.

"Where's Trowa?" Quatre asked with concern after the ship shook for a second time.

"I thought we decided he was with Lyn," Wu Fei said.

"Yeah, in other words he probably didn't notice the ship shake," Duo said as he smirked and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

They all looked at him, all except Quatre looked a bit angry with him for insinuating that Trowa would do anything questionable.

"What? You can't blame a guy for being suspicious, after all he did first of all ditch us, second of all he lied so he could ditch us and third of all he ditched for an extremely gorgeous girl," Duo said as he listed the reasons on his fingers.

"You mentioned the fact that he ditched us three times, you sure you aren't offended Duo?" Heero said with a slight smirk.

"Hey, I'm not offended!" Duo protested as he leaned his chair forward again.

"Alright then you're jealous," Heero said as he stood and walked across the room toward Duo.

"Of course I'm jealous! Who wouldn't be? Lyn is gorgeous!" Duo said but then quickly blushed and turned away when he realized what he had said.

"I don't see what's so special about her," Wu Fei puffed.

"What? Are you completely insane? I know you're not a big fan of girls but come on! Surely even you have to admit she's at least pretty! Come on guys back me up here," Duo said as he looked to Heero and Quatre for support.

"She is very pretty but she doesn't have any obvious favorites among us so I don't see why it matters," Quatre said, he wanted to support Duo while not sounding like he was interested in her.

"Huh? What about you Heero, you have got to admit she's fine right?" Duo said as he looked over at Heero almost pleadingly.

"I've got to admit she is beautiful, but too chatty for my tastes," Heero said with a shrug.

"Fine, I suppose she is rather striking," Wu Fei said reluctantly.

"Glad y'all feel that way, even you Wu Fei," Lyn said she followed Trowa through the door.

"You were eavesdropping?" Heero said as he opened his eyes and looked over at them.

"Well it was kind of difficult not to," Lyn said as she took a seat next to Duo.

"And you let her Trowa?" Heero asked.

"It was kind of difficult not to," Trowa said almost sarcastically.

"How much did you hear?" Duo said as he looked over at her.

"Enough," Lyn said with a grin.

"Enough? What's enough?" Duo asked.

"Duo, pay attention," Noin said.

Duo shot a nervous glance over at Lyn before turning his attention to Noin.

"We've been attacked by an unknown enemy, they appear to have a Gundam or something like it," Noin announced, "It stands a bit taller than the Gundam but isn't as fast."

Lyn gasped.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked.

"That's my brother he must have realized I survived," Lyn said in terror.

"What are we going to do about it?" Heero asked as if telling her to get to the point.

"We fight him," Noin answered abruptly.

"But you can't!" Lyn yelled as she leapt to her feet.

"Lyn," Duo started trying to calm her but Heero cut in.

"What else do you want us to do? If we don't fight him then he will destroy the ship and kill us all," Heero said harshly causing Lyn to pause.

Just as she was about to speak Heero turned to the other pilots.

"Let's get going," he ordered, they looked at Lyn then swiftly left for the hangar.

"You're just going to have to get used to that, all they know how to do is fight," Noin said as she walked over and stood next to Lyn, "And I was under the impression that you no longer cared for your brother, so why didn't you want them to fight?"

Lyn's expression changed from disinterest to confusion.

"It's not my brother I'm worried about," Lyn said as she followed Noin to the control room.

"What do you mean?" Noin asked just as the door to the control room opened.

"He's dangerous, he possesses the first true Gundam, it may not be as fast but it's got more power than all the other Gundams combined," Lyn explained.

Noin nodded in understanding as they entered the control room.

"They aren't even two minutes into the fight and already they're losing," Howard said.

"Hey, any suggestions in there, we're getting our butts kicked," Duo said over the intercom.

"No, we don't have anything on them," Noin replied.

"Noin can you put me on the Gundams' frequency?" Lyn asked as she put on a head set much like the one Noin was wearing.

"Yeah, but why?" Noin asked as she connected Lyn to the intercom frequency.

"Hey guys can you read me?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, we read you," Duo said.

"Good, now that Gundum is bigger and has more armor than yours do, so strategy is your best bet, it's weak spots are the joints, the knees and elbows have little or no armor so they should be easy to break, got that?" Lyn asked.

"Got it, anything else?" Quatre asked.

"Bullets and missiles will do nothing for you in this fight so Trowa, you should probably stick to fighting the mobile dolls, and which one of you has the longest range thermal weapon?" Lyn asked.

"That would probably be me," Duo said.

"Okay Duo, you need to get in behind him and try to sever the Gundum at the waist, you guys got the plan?" Lyn asked.

"Got it," Quatre said.

"I think we all got it," Heero said impatiently.

"I hope you guys are a better team than y'all let on," Lyn said quietly.

"Hey, we can still hear you," Duo pointed out.

"I know, I'm here in case you guys get yourselves into trouble," Lyn said.

"We can't get close enough for this to work," Heero said.

"You have to work together," Lyn said.

"We are," Duo complained.

"No you aren't; okay, Trowa do you have the mobile dolls under control?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah all but a few are destroyed and the ones that aren't, aren't going anywhere any time soon," Trowa replied.

"Good, I need you to pull that Gundam's attention away from the others," Lyn commanded.

"I thought you said bullets wouldn't do any good against it," Trowa protested.

"They don't, but they do draw attention pretty well," Lyn replied.

"Okay," Trowa said.

"Okay guys since you can't figure out teamwork on your own, I'll do it for you; Heero, I want you to go after its right elbow, that's where most of the power is coming from, Quatre I want you to go after the left, Wu Fei I want you to go after the knees, just whichever one is closest, Duo you know what you're doing and Trowa so do you, and guys, watch out for friendly fire," Lyn commanded.

"You know Lyn, you would make an amazing military officer with those strategies of yours," Noin pointed out.

"We don't know if they work yet," Lyn replied with a smile.

"For our sake they better," Duo said over the intercom.

"Shut up and focus Duo," Lyn ordered sternly.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Duo said with a grin.

"I think we've got him," Quatre said with excitement.

Then there was the squeal of metal and the bursting noise which often accompanied air rushing out of the pressurized cockpit.

"He ejected!" Trowa exclaimed.

"Why would he do that?" Wu Fei asked.

"You must have breached the cockpit," Lyn replied, "Don't destroy the Gundum, bring it in."

The pilots were silent for a moment.

"Okay, what do we do with the pilot?" Quatre asked.

"Bring him in too," Lyn ordered.

"Are you sure Lyn? He could be dangerous," Duo asked with concern.

"I said, bring him in," Lyn ordered again, this time with more force.

"Alright, have Howard open the hangar door," Trowa replied.

"Will do," Lyn said as she shut off the transmission.

"This isn't the right Gundum," Lyn said as she began to inspect the trashed Gundum.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"I mean this isn't my brother's Gundum," Lyn said, then she waved the pilots over to the right arm of the Gundum, "Look, my brother's Gundum has an insignia on its right arm."

The pilots further surveyed the Gundum for a few more minutes; Lyn had gone into the cockpit to look for clues as to who's Gundum it could be.

"Where's the pilot?" Lyn asked as she vaulted out of the cockpit.

"Infirmary, why?" Trowa asked.

Lyn didn't even answer; she simply walked quickly off down the corridor toward the infirmary.

"Lyn, hey wait up," Duo said as he ran after her and the others walked behind at their own pace.

"I knew it, once I saw the inside of that cockpit, I knew it," Lyn said as she looked through the glass of the door.

"What? Lyn, what's wrong?" Duo asked from behind her.

Lyn didn't answer she just opened the door to the room and strolled in.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be in here, you might wake him up," a nurse said from the other side of the room.

"That's the point," Lyn said as she walked over and viciously slapped the young man across the face sending his eyes wide open and him flying into the air in shock.

"You idiot!" Lyn yelled.

"What? Lyn, is that you?" the young man asked as his vision finally began to focus.

"Yes it's me you dolt! Who else would it be?" Lyn said harshly.

"I thought you were dead," the young man relied.

"So you went and volunteered yourself for a suicide mission?" Lyn asked.

"That's about it," he replied with a grin.

"Cyrus you moron; why did you really volunteer yourself for this?" Lyn asked softly.

"I knew you had to have been captured when I saw the mobile suit get dragged in, why did you volunteer to go out in a suit that hadn't been equipped for space?" the boy asked.

"What? Volunteer, I thought you said there were no escape pods left," Duo asked, until then Lyn had all but forgotten he was there.

"Um, well Duo," Lyn started.

"Lyn, who's he?" the boy asked as he sat up.

"Oh, um, Duo this is Cyrus, Cyrus this is Duo, the pilot of Gundum Death Scythe," Lyn explained.

"Pleasure to finally meet one of the legendary Gundum pilots," Cyrus said with a pleasant smile.

"I'm still a little unclear on something, you lied to us?" Duo asked.

"Duo I had to," Lyn replied softly.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"I'm sorry, I just, I needed to get the Gundum pilots to trust me and maybe even accept me," Lyn tried to explain.

"So you lied? That's a great way to earn trust," Duo said as he turned to leave just as the other Gundum pilots appeared in the door.

"Duo wait, please, I swear I was going to tell you and the others, but I needed you to trust me first," Lyn protested.

"Tell us what?" Trowa asked.

"She's a good little actress, she had us all fooled," Duo said as he stopped in front of the other pilots.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.

"She lied to us, she volunteered to go in the mobile suit, she went into battle with the mobile dolls, she wasn't on a civilian shuttle, she was on a mobile suit carrier," Duo explained.

"You don't get it, I work for an organization that wants to stop the war, but we aren't strong enough to fight on our own so we have agents in every organization, we have some who are trying to bring down other organizations from the inside, like Cyrus, and others who are trying to locate and contact the Gundams for support, like me," Lyn explained hopefully.

"Like I said before, I don't trust her," Heero said as he crossed his arms and began to leave.

"Please, Duo, you have to understand," Lyn offered.

Duo just faced her with disgust.

"Quatre, please just give me chance," Lyn said as she hopefully went to the blonde for reassurance.

"Lyn, I want to believe you but," Quatre started.

"Quatre," I said as I looked at him pleadingly.

"Alright, I guess," Quatre again started but was this time interrupted by Wu Fei.

"You can't really be serious," he retorted with surprising distaste even for him.

"She deserves a chance, without her this ship would have been destroyed and we would be dead," Quatre pointed out.

"If it weren't for her, he," Duo started as he pointed at Cyrus for emphasis, "would have never shown up in the first place."

"Don't blame Lyn for this," Cyrus interrupted.

At that point the room burst into argument, Lyn couldn't stand it.

"Quiet!" she yelled and the entire room grew completely silent.

"Please just stop!" she exclaimed, then she realized she was still yelling.

"Cyrus, I need to explain this to the pilots, you stay here," Lyn ordered as she left with the pilots following close behind.

"What else do you expect me to do?" Cyrus teased.

"This way," Heero said roughly as he brushed passed Lyn as they were walking down the hall.

He stopped, opened a door then let Lyn go in first.

"Listen, please, just give me a chance, I can explain everything…" Lyn said as she turned around but trailed off slowly when she made eye contact with the barrel end of Heero's gun.

"Heero…" Lyn said as she slowly backed up until she backed into a table.

"If you're going to explain, I suggest you start," Heero said as cocked the gun.

"Please stop pointing that thing at me," Lyn pleaded.

"Only when you earn my trust," Heero said as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"You didn't trust me even before this happened," Lyn complained.

"Then you had better start talking," he said in monotone.

"I don't know what all you want me to say," Lyn said timidly.

"Let's start with your real name," Duo said harshly.

"Fair enough, my real name is Lyn Yuy," Lyn said as everyone in the room gasped and Heero lowered his gun.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I will be putting up the second chapter as soon as I get it edited. Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I hope you're enjoying.**

* * *

"What? You're lying," Duo said.

"No I'm not, Heero Yuy, the real Heero Yuy, was my uncle, a few years ago, nine to be exact, my father and mother were killed by an unknown enemy, that's when my brother started his organization, Nightfall, at first I supported him because he was my brother but then he went to far," Lyn started.

"What did he do?" Quatre asked once he saw that no one else would.

"He began stealing supplies and mobile suits from nearby spaceports and from the colonies, he intercepted a large carrier that contained the first Gundum, but it was unfinished so he stole Gundanium alloy from anywhere that had it, that's when I found out about the organization Cyrus and I are currently members of," Lyn explained.

"What's the name of the organization?" Trowa asked.

"Would you go for: I can't tell you, it's top secret?" Lyn asked with a weak smile.

"What do you think?" Heero asked as he raised the gun again.

"Okay so now we're back to pointing the gun at me, I think we may be back tracking a bit," Lyn said with a chuckle.

The shot echoed in the small room and when everybody looked they saw Lyn on her knees in front of them, shaking and whimpering pathetically.

"Heero, you and your over active trigger finger," Duo with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Quatre asked kindly as he knelt beside her, but before he could try and comfort her she viciously shoved him back onto the floor and stood and glared at the pilots.

"Your aim needs improvement," Lyn said with a feral look in her eye that made the pilots cringe.

"I wasn't aiming to hit you," Heero pointed out.

"Maybe you should have," Lyn said as she launched herself at Heero's feet. She was so fast he didn't have time to react. She took his legs out from under him which sent the gun sliding across the floor. Lyn quickly jumped up and ran for the gun.

"Don't move," Quatre's voice came from behind her. She turned slowly to see him holding a gun just inches from her forehead.

"Quatre," Lyn said as sweetly as she could manage.

"Don't try that on me, it won't work," Quatre said with obviously more confidence than he felt.

"Try what, I just don't want to get shot," Lyn replied. He would have believed her had her eyes not been so unpredictable and harsh.

"If you don't want to get shot then stop fighting," Duo said from behind Quatre but immediately silenced when he caught the look in Lyn's eyes.

"Very well," Lyn said as she slowly began to rise.

Then with less warning then the time before she swept her foot under Quatre, causing him to fall backward, she ran blindly for the gun, picked it up, cocked it and would have shot had it not been for someone's over active trigger finger. No, not Heero, the other over active trigger finger, the ultimate over active trigger finger, Trowa Barton. The barrel of his gun was smoking and it took the other pilots a while to figure out what had happened.

"When did you pull the gun," Duo asked, completely ignoring the painful whimpers form the victim.

"While she was running," Trowa replied as he placed the gun on the table and walked over toward Lyn.

"Get away from me! All of you just get away!" she yelled as h knelt down and tried to help her up.

If they didn't get her to the infirmary quick she would die; not because the shot wound was itself fatal but because she was worsening the blood loss by moving and screaming at them. At first they were nervous to go near her because the gun was still in her hand, but Trowa gently removed it, being sure not to move her injured arm and slid it over to the other pilots.

"I said get away!" Lyn complained quietly as she attempted to thrash but was stopped by the pain in her right shoulder.

"Stop moving," Trowa ordered.

"No! Why should I trust you?" Lyn yelled as she struggled, but Trowa kept a firm hold and finally her struggling turned into a slight shiver. One look into his green eyes told her he only did that because he had to.

"No, I, no…" she muttered as he helped her up. When she looked up they all noticed that look in her eyes was gone. "Quatre, I'm so sorry, I didn't…" she mumbled as Trowa lead her through the door.

"What was that about?" Duo asked once Trowa and Lyn had left.

"I don't know but she is going to be much more difficult to get through to now," Quatre replied with concern.

"Man Heero, why did you have to go and shoot at her," Duo said with a sigh.

"To convince her that I would shoot if necessary," Heero replied stoically.

"Instead you sent her into violent rage, way to go hot shot," Duo snapped.

"The shot must have triggered something inside her," Quatre said, he was off in his own little world.

"She had the instincts of a cornered animal," Heero observed.

"Well, doesn't everyone get defensive when someone is pointing a gun at their head?" Duo pointed out.

"Exactly, and the fact that, that instinct is so sharp in her proves she is not just for public relations, she is an agent," Heero said.

"Most people have basic self defense training, this was no different," Quatre suggested.

"That was more than just basic self defense, she is well trained and easily picked a strategy that I'll point out worked twice," Heero protested.

"So she can fight, don't you think we should give her the benefit of the doubt?" Quatre asked.

"You trust to easily," Heero said harshly.

"You don't trust easily enough," Quatre snapped (that doesn't happen much) as he walked out the door toward the infirmary.

"Listen Heero, I'm not saying we should trust her, I'm just saying we should give her a chance to explain," Duo said as he too left toward the infirmary.

"They're all too soft, you and I are the only sensible ones here," Wu Fei said from his spot on the wall.

"Let's go," Heero said as he left and Wu Fei followed slowly behind him.

"How's she doing Trowa?" Quatre asked as he walked in.

"She lost a lot of blood from all of her squirming but she should be fine," Trowa replied without taking his eyes off the sleeping figure in the hospital bed.

"That was completely unnecessary," Quatre said after a long silence.

"But I had to, she could have killed one of us," Trowa protested solemnly.

"I didn't mean you, I meant Heero, he didn't have to shoot at her," Quatre said with mild disgust that he rarely displayed.

"I agree," the braided pilot said as he entered the room.

"I still don't believe what she said," Duo piped up after a moment of silence.

"I think she was telling the truth, to an extent I mean," Quatre said in Lyn's defense.

"Why do you say that?" Duo asked.

"We were too quick to judge her without giving her any chance to explain," Quatre said. Then Trowa started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked.

"Research," Trowa replied as he left.

"Guess we'll find out if she's telling the truth soon enough," Duo said as he turned and looked at Lyn who was stirring slightly.

"Is she already waking up?" Quatre asked quietly.

Just then Heero walked in followed closely by Wu Fei. "When she does we're going to need to ask her some questions," Heero stated as he entered the room.

"You won't need to," Noin said as she entered the room followed closely by Trowa, Howard, Sally and even Hilde.

"Pardon?" Heero said as they entered.

"We've got everything we need to know about her right here," Noin said as she pointed at a file with Lyn's picture on the front.

"Have you looked at it yet?" Wu Fei asked.

"No, we thought it would be better if we all looked at it," Sally said.

"Alright, open it," Heero ordered.

"Not in here, it wouldn't be a good idea in case she wakes up," Sally said as she opened the door and waited for everyone to exit.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
